Hell's Blood
by xenith57kaiju9
Summary: A long conflict has acoured for centuries as demons and humans fought. But now teenage Tamizaki has bigger problems than ever before being the last desendant of the 5th great Demon Emporer. One-shot


HELL'S BLOOD

01:The blood demon rises. _part 1_ There once was a time when humans lived with demons. During this time there were two main households that kept balance throughout this time period. One day the main household of the mortal humans planed to take over and rule over the demons, so they planed to destroy the main demon household. They planed to do it at annual demon-human meeting of balance. On this day the mortals surrounded the demon household and killed every single member until the leader was left. With his last breath he sacrificed his life by using a forbidden move that only one in every few generations can learn. But what few people knew was that the leader had a daughter who was married to his successor the last of a forgotten race, a _Blood demon_. Present day Tokyo, Japan, a young boy is heading for school. He was walking to school when he heard a loud yell. " HEY TAMIZAKI!'' a young girl yelled. "Oh hey Sayame!'' Tamizaki replied. "You going to the dance next Friday?'' Sayame asked Tamizaki while smiling. " Oh, I don't know because I might be going to my uncle's place." Tamizaki told his friend with questioning tone. When they got to school they meet up with more of their friends, Azuki, Keigo, and Yamato. " Hey look its Tamizaki and Sayame!" Keigo said. Later that day during gym the guys started talking about who they're gonna take to the dance. " So you are or not taking Sayame to the dance?" Keigo asked Tamizaki in suspense. " WAIT, WHAT!" Tamizaki yelled softly so no one hears them. " What are you talking about we're just friends nothing else!" Tamizaki told them. " I know I was just messing around with you." Keigo told Tamizaki with a smile. When gym was over everyone met at the courtyard. " Alright what was it you wanted to tell us Yamato." Kiego asked. " I'm creating a new club and you're all a part of it." Yamato explained with anxiety. " What's the club about?" Azuki asked. **" **_Demons_**.**" Yamato said with a creepy tone. At the end of the day they met up again in the park. " So what are we gonna do in this demon club?" Sayame asked Yamato. " We're gonna find out the truth if demons do exist." Yamato told Sayame happily. " So we're gonna find some demons and what videotape them." Tamizaki asked nervously. " Well actually we were gonna . . . WAIT A MINUTE ARE YOU SCARED!" Yamato yelled. " N-NO of course not!" Tamizaki replied. " Really then why's your face red, hmm?" Yamato asked. Suddenly all eyes where on him and he came out and said, " Well I just don't believe in demons okay." Tamizaki replied softly. " WAIT WHAT! What do you mean by don't believe in demons! Yamato yelled. " Demons are real I've heard that this women was posed by a demon and died instantly after the exorcism!" " Have you even seen a real demon up close?" Tamizaki asked. " Well no but-" Yamato said before, " SEE you haven't seen them because they don't exist!" Tamizaki announced to his friend. As the days go by the dance grows closer and the group Yamato planned to get the group to check two different locations that had the most appearances of demons. Keigo, Azuki, and Yamato went to the first location North Street. While Tamizaki and Sayame went downtown. As Tamizaki and Sayame reached the destination Tamizaki started to act weirder than usual. " Hey Tamizaki are you okay your not acting like yourself?" Sayame asked worriedly, looking at seeing him not acting all calm more on edge. " Yeah I'm fine just feeling a little _sick _is all." he replied back. As they started asking around one person said " **You two should leave while you still can!" **She looked at Tamizaki and said " Well this was the last place might as well head back." Sayame sighed and then started walking to the closest train station and Tamizaki followed. As they headed toward the station two men popped out and pulled them into an alleyway.

" Hey we hear that you two are looking for clues about demons." the man with glasses said. " Yeah, why you have anything that could tell us?" Sayame asked then to the other man. " We know where to find some in fact." the shorter man said. " REALLY! That's awesome now all we have to do is call Yamato and tell him!" Sayame said while looking in her bag for her phone. Once she found her phone she called Yamato, a few seconds later he answered. " Hey did you guys find anything cause we didn't." Yamato stated very disappointedly. She smiled and said, " Well got something." The other line was silent untile the yells of Yamato broke it ," WHERE!" "Downtown these two-" Sayame said until a loud scream was heard from Sayame's phone. " SAYAME! SAYAME! ARE YOU THERE!" Yamato yelled from the other line.

All Yamato could hear was the stuggling of Tamizaki and Sayame,and then befor the connection ended heard Sayame yell, " H-HELP!" As they were dragged Sayame could hear Tamizaki struggling and getting punched. As the stuggling got louder they went deeper into the danger zone where the dangerous demons befor they got to the destination Tamizaki got free and started attacking the man that held. Pounching the man with the sunglasses and knocking him to the ground he turned and charged the man holding man dropped Sayame and gutted Tamizaki causing Tamizaki to fall to the ground in pain, they then started kicking and punching him before throwing him in the back of an abandoned car and pushing it down to a ditch. Once the car hit the ditch the guy with sunglasses lit a match. " Hey kid heres a gift from me to you." Once the match hit the gas that was leaking the entire ditch lit up into flames. " TAMIZAKI!" Sayame yelled, then it was silent except for the tears of Sayame. After the death of Tamizaki, they then took Sayame toward an abandoned wherehouse where two guys were standing. " So this it? I thought you said there was two of them?" one of the guys asked expecting more. " There were two but one of them became a problem so we had to get rid of him." the one holding said. " Well the boss isn't gonna like it." the short one said while walking inside. As they walked Sayame noticed that there was more than four guys and there boss, there was probably more thirty-two of them. They then approached a man really big tall man, " Wheres the other one." the big man asked. " We only manadge to save one from the others out there." said the one with the sunglasses. " EXCUSES!" the big man yelled causing everyone to back away slowly in fear. Then punching the guy with the sunglasses into the wall then crushed his head. " Now is there anyone else who failed and would like to tell me!" the big man yelled. It was silent until it was broken by the big man's loud voice, " Now that the trash has been taking care of now all that's left is you." he said licking his then tied her upusing chains and as they were doing this she noticed that there was blood all over the walls and there were bones with cloth around them. " Time to eat!" said the big man. " WHAT ARE YOU?" Sayame yelled in fear. " Well since your about to die why not, we're demons." said the big man, he then grabbed her neck. Right befor he suffocated her anymore a loud noise was heard. Everyone turned to see a vehical crash int their warehouse and see a tall figure. As the dust cleared a younge man was seen. " TAMIZAKI!" Sayame yelled with relief. " BOSS, that's the one we thought we killed but hows he alive!" the short subourdenent yelled. " Really then he must be tuff to have survived then." the big man said. " Let Sayame go or else." Tamizaki said in a dark tone. " Or else what?" the big man laughed. " I'll kill every single one of you." Tamizaki said, then a guy tried to jump him but ended up getting his head caught in Tamizaki's hand then getting it crushed. Everyone in the room was shocked, " I'll say it again let Sayame go or I'll kill every single one of you!" Tamizaki yelled. _part 2_ It was silent until the laughter of the big man echoed throughout the room, " HAHAHAHAHA, You think just because you killed one of these wimps I'll be afraid of you!" the big man laughed. " Alright then, now that I've had my laughter of the day kill him I'll kill you." As commanded by their leader every single demon jumped out and ran towards him. " Its time to die you brat!" one yelled. " I'm going enjoy beating the living crap out of you." another one said. Right befor they reached him he picked up the car hitting them all and sending them all flying into walls, boxes, and each other. " What… how did …he do… that?" one guy said in started walking up to them with a piece from the car, " Who's next." Then suddenly the big guy appeared behind him and punched him to the ground. " I'll admit this kid you seem tough but I don't like it when people like you come in and trash the place." the big said smirking. He started stomping on Tamizaki while everyone else got up and the big man was stomping on Tamizaki Sayame looked away so she wouldn't see her friend getting crushed and stomped. " Had enough yet brat." the big man said while crushing him with his foot. " Not until you release Sayame." Tamizaki said before being thrown into a wall then the ground. " Like hell I will." the big man said, then stomping his foot. Blood went everywhere, and you couldn't even tell who it was. " TAMIZAKI!" Sayame screamed befor busting out into tears. Then the big man noticed a cross around Tamizaki's neck, then snatching it off. " Behold my new prize!" the man yelled then hearing cheering from his men he walked up to Sayame. " Now where did we left off." he said as he started choking her. " Any last words girl." " Ta..Tami..za..ki" she tried she was being choked a voice was heared the big man dropped Sayame and turned around. " _**Sayame look away**__._" the voice said. " Tamizaki?" Sayame asked in a soft tone. Then all of a sudden blood started rushing into Tamizaki's body. His body limped up and dark laughter was heared. " _**Its been a long time since something like this happened**__." _Tamizaki said in a dark laughing tone. Then in a blink of an eye blood gushed out of the big man's men. " W-WHAT ARE YOU?" the big man asked while backing away. " _**Your worst nightmare**__." _Tamizaki said befor runing very fast into the big man then grabbing him and throwing him into the nerby wall and then into the smashed vehical. While they were in the middle of the fight Tamizaki broke the chains around Sayame's wrists and then punching the man in the face and absorbed the nerby blood into his body. Tamizaki then told Sayame to go outside and wait until the fight was over. " So you wanted that pest out of danger wow your pathtic!" the man yelled trying to punch Tamizaki but then getting it caught in his hand and getting an upper-cut in the gut sending him through the wall to the abandoned streets. " _**Actually I didn't want anymore interuptions**__." _Tamizaki said walking out of the hole in the wall. While their fight continued on Sayame managed to get behind an abandoned vehical. During the fight Tamizaki appeared behind the man and ripped his arm off and drank the blood from it. " W-Wait you're a-" the man said befor being interrupted. " _**A blood demon**__" _Tamizaki finished. Tamizaki appeared in front of him amd threw his arm into the big man's chest then ripped his heart out and crushed it in his hand. " _**The only reason I'm like this is because you removed the cross, after all it's a power restainer**_." Tamizaki said while looking at the dead body and absorbing the blood which is healing his wounds. " Tamizaki" Sayame said softly walking towards him. " _**oh Sayame hey**__." _he said with smile and with a little laugh on his face which showed his vampire fangs. " _**Hehe sorry you had to see that**__."_ ' Is he kiding me he was serious and scary a few seconds ago' Sayame thought to herself. "_**Hey can you help me put my cross on I cant put it on or take it off it's a curse I have**__."_ he said pointing at the cross with a little smile on his face. She picked up the cross and expected it to be heavier than that. She then put the cross on his neck and then jumped when saw the cross chains connect back together. And as soon as the chain repaired itself he turned back to normal and didn't have a single scratch on him. " Um is it true that you're a …" she paused and guled then continued. " a … a _demon." There was a moment of silence until Tamizaki's sigh broke it, " Yes its true." She started to tremble as she heared him mention those words. " But I don't drink human blood or eat people's souls just demon blood." Tamizaki stated while realizing she was scared. It was quiet until Sayame's phone rang. As she took it out she saw that it was Yamato and as she was about to answer it when Tamizaki spoke up. " I have just one request don't tell anyone about my secret please." She just stard at him remembering the that had just happen then decided to answer. " I..I wont because I've known you for a long time and were friends." she told him then seeing him a bit relieved she answerd the phone, " Hello". "SAYAME WHAT JUST HAPPENED ARE YOU AND TAMIZAKI OK?" Yamato demanded trying to see if their safe. "Yeah were okay we followed does guys and they just pulled a prank but when they were done we just left right after tamizaki got back at them."_

_Chapter:01 complete _


End file.
